Scorpio (Ecliptic) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Seagle; Scott Clark | First = Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 | Death = Weapon X Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Scorpio was the founder/leader of the latest incarnation of Zodiac, a terrorist group. Hired by an unknown faction of Department H, Scorpio led his group in framing a militant Separatist group for chemical warfare until the new Alpha Flight intervened. In the ensuing battle, Zodiac member, Virgo, whom Scorpio was apparently in love with, disappeared while in battle with Alpha Flight member Murmur. In an act of retaliation, Scorpio knocked Madison Jeffries unconscious and kidnapped him. Later, Scorpio led a much larger version of Zodiac, to attack Department H. The team killed many Epsilons, and Sasquatch II. They also set an bomb in the nuclear reactor core. It was also revealed that Scorpio "converted" Madison Jeffries into the Zodiac member Gemini. All this in search of the experimental Nth Projector, which they were successful in stealing. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Scorpio wields an energy device similar in appearance to the original Zodiac Key (a powerful extra-dimensional sentient object) but its powers are, as yet, unknown besides the ability to fire energy blasts. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *According to Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997), this version of Scorpio was not always a villain. He was once somebody else, and some would say he was a hero. He was a noble soul with great aspirations who has by this time fallen very far. His past identity was a closely kept secret. Despite this hint of his past, his identity was never revealed. *The Ecliptic is credited with revealing his true self to him. The implication seems to be that she is responsible for his transformation into a villain. *The narration of Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997) hints that Scorpio has a secret agenda which he hides from the other members of the Zodiac. Reportedly if his four original recruits knew the full details of his plan, they would leave the team. *Scorpio is very protective of Virgo and does not trust the other members of the Zodiac with her safety. This was the original hint that he is in love with her. *Scorpio trusts the Ecliptic and she has used this trust to her benefit. She threatens to quit the team and find another employer if Scorpio fails to follow her instructions. The threat had an effect on him. *While in costume, Scorpio's eyes are red. It is unclear if he has a different eye color when out of costume. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/zodiacaf.htm#scorpio }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders